


Who is Zero?

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Knights are enjoying their succss but, there is serious mistrust about their leader. The biggest question the want answered is his identity and they decided to take matters into their own hands. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Zero?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello again I present to you my second Code Geass fanfic. This takes place right after the Lake Kawaguchi Hostage Crisis and this will also be pretty short. Everything else is self-explanatory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

The Black Knights were in there secret mobile base holding a meeting. The were all the world could talk about after the incident at Lake Kawaguchi discrediting both the JLF for the actions and the Britannian colonial government for the fact they didn't rescue the hostages.

"Recruitment rates at an all time high. Members of other groups are even asking to defect, even whole groups are willing to be absorbed into our ranks." reported Oghi amazed at the high influx of volunteers to the group.

"With these numbers we might rival the JLF." added Kallen amazed.

"The cowardly acts of Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe have disillusioned many. People know we are knights for justice and they will stand by us. Make no mistake, we will not make the same terrorist actions of Kusakabe and other so called "resistance" groups. We stand for the weak and defenseless! We are the Black Knights! We follow a moral standing higher than any other organization in the world!" declared Zero his natural charisma mesmerizing the others.

"Do you really believe we can defeat Britannia?" asked Kallen.

"Of course. Follow me and I will lead you to victory!" answered Zero convincingly.

"We are you willing allies Zero." replied Oghi.

"It is late. We will end the meeting here for now. Go home and sleep. You will be in condition to challenge Britannia if you're exhausted." replied Zero.

With that the masked revolutionary walked off leaving the Black Knights alone. With their leader gone, the "knights of justice" began talking in a hushed tone. If their leader overheard them, they were afraid of his reaction.

"I still don't trust this guy" huffed Tamaki starting the conversation.

"If he doesn't have enough trust in us to show his face then how the hell can we trust him?" asked Sugiyama.

"We can't." answered Yoshitaka.

"He even changed the name of our group with out consulting anyone. Naoto named us but, he doesn't give a damn." added Yoshida.

"That's right. I've been here from the beginning with Yoshitaka but, this Zero thinks he can walk in and just takeover." agreed Inoue.

"Just calm down everyone. I know Zero isn't like anything we're used to but, we shouldn't just brush him aside. Remember, he led us to success in Shinjuku until that white Knightmare Frame arrived. Plus, he did want nobody before has gotten close to doing; he assassinated the viceroy who was also a member of the Imperial family. He's succeeded where even the Japan Liberation Front has failed." replied Oghi.

"He does have a point." said Kallen.

"I agree with Inoue. Our group has done fine since she, Naoto and I founded it. We've grown since then with everyone here plus Nagata. I don't like how different Zero is making us." replied Yoshitaka.

"You saw the number of people who want to join us." said Oghi.

"He could be Momotaro of all I care, it doesn't change a thing." replied Yoshida not budging.

"That's just a silly rumor in the ghettos." said Kallen.

"He's right though. This Zero is making drastic changes and doesn't trust us enough to show us his face. That should be reason enough for us to distrust him." said Inoue.

"I'm certain Zero has a reason for not showing us his face." replied Oghi feeling the heat.

"Of course. It means he's hiding something." said Sugiyama.

"I say we pin him down and rip off that mask. Then we'll decided if we want the bastard leading us or not." spat Tamaki which got grumbles of approval.

"Come on. Let's not do anything hasty here." said Oghi trying to defuse this potential coup.

"Oghi is right. Yeah Zero might be hiding who he is but, what you're talking about is too much." said Kallen.

"Whose side are you on?" asked Tamaki.

"Don't make me pick sides." replied Kallen.

"It sounds like you're picking him." commented Inoue.

"I'm choosing Japan and the Black Knights!" snapped Kallen trying her best to keep her voice low.

"The name HE gave." said Yoshida displeased.

"It's out OUR name now." replied Oghi.

"Says who?" asked Yoshida.

"I agree there." added Sugiyama.

"Our leader Zero." answered Oghi.

"He barged in and made himself our leader." replied Yoshitaka.

"We never should have followed him." said Inoue.

"Then we wouldn't have been able to stop the massacre in Shinjuku." replied Kallen.

"Kallen, you seriously can't be taking this guy's side." said Yoshida.

"Especially since Naoto was your older brother. Think about how he would feel about this." added Inoue.

"He would be happy we're having this much success against Britannia." replied Kallen determined.

"I still want to see the bastard's face." spat Tamaki.

"I agree. We deserve that much." added Yoshida.

"If we seen his face then we can trust him." added Inoue.

"I'll distrust Zero until I see his face." added Yoshitaka.

"I'm sure Zero has a good reason for not showing his face." replied Oghi.

"Zero is always the last to leave but, can't walk around in his mask so I say we wait outside until he leaves then we can see his face." proposed Tamaki.

"Dammit Tamaki, that's the smartest thing you've ever said." replied Kallen impressed.

"Thanks." said Tamaki pridefully.

"I actually agree with Tamaki." said Inoue.

"So do I." said Yoshida.

"I'm in." added Sugiyama.

"Come on guys. This really isn't necessary." said Oghi.

"You and Kallen are interested in seeing Zero's face?" asked Yoshitaka, "You guys must want to know, Join us."

"I'm in." answered Kallen, "I trust Zero but, I need to know who I am fighting for."

"It would be nice to have a reason to put our trust in Zero." mused Oghi, "I'm in."

 

The Black Knights soon left their new base hideout. But, rather than go home they hid in nearby brush waiting for the man they only knew as Zero to emerge so they could finally see who they were fighting for.

"Hey my ass is falling asleep." groaned Tamaki.

"This was your idea so don't bitch." replied Kallen.

"Hey!" snapped Tamaki.

"Shut up!" cried Inoue softly.

"Why the hell should I?" asked Tamaki hotly.

"You'll give us away." answered Yoshida.

"Oh yeah." said Tamaki rubbing the back of his head.

Just then footsteps could be heard coming from the Black Knights' new base. All the "knights for justice" quickly silenced themselves. After a few tense moments, keeping his face low he emerged dressed in a brown coat and black pants.

"Those look familiar." noted Kallen to herself before brushing the thought aside.

"Dammit, I still can't see his face." snapped Sugiyama quietly.

"He's obscuring it." added Yoshitaka.

"Well then I guess we should go." replied Oghi.

"Oh, but you wanted so long." came the voice of Zero, "I know you're all there. If you want a look at my face then you need emerge from where you currently hide."

"Okay." gulped Kallen.

All the Black Knights stood anxiously arose from their hiding place and braced themselves for what their were about to see. However, they never could have imagine the sight they saw: Zero, the masked revolutionary leading them and their campaign for justice, wearing a pink bunny paper mask over his face.

"Do you like it?" asked Zero sarcastically.

"Um...it's different." answered Oghi.

"Allow me to give you a bit of advice, when you're grumbling about the distrust you have for your leader and you're desire to see his face make sure you are quite. Otherwise, he might overhear everything you're saying." said Zero grinning smugly behind the mask.

"You heard everything we said." sighed Yoshitaka.

"Indeed." replied Zero.

"You're going to punish us then." said Yoshida.

"No. I think my advice is best thing I can give you for know but, if you try anything like this again it will be different." said Zero.

"Okay sir." replied Sugiyama.

"We're sorry sir." added Inoue defeated.

"This include any plots of pinning me down and ripping my mask off." added Zero looking at Tamaki.

"Yeah yeah." mumbled the moronic redhead.

"I guarantee it won't." said Oghi nervously.

"Considering you tried to halt this I can trust that." said Zero confident.

"Zero, where did you get that mask?" asked Kallen.

"Someone close to me." answered Zero.

 

Earlier that night Lelouch was completely ignoring everything to do with Zero or destroying Britannia. That was in the back of his mind as Lelouch was too busy enjoying dinner with the single most important person in his life: Nunnally.

"This food is really good Sayoko." said Nunnally enjoying the meal.

"Indeed. Well done as always." added Lelouch.

"Thank you both. It please me to serve." replied the ninja maid.

"Nunnally, how are your classes?" asked Lelouch doting on his little sister.

"They're very nice." answered Nunnally, "We made masks today in art class. Most of my classmates made Zero masks but, I made a pink bunny."

"You're remind of Euphie at times." laughed Lelouch.

"I based my mask on Chappy, the bunny she had when we were younger, though I changed the color of his fur." replied Nunnally, "Actually big brother, I made it for you."

"Thank you Nunnally. I'll treasure it." said Lelouch taking his gift.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you go I hoped you enjoyed it especially the ending. Yes the name Chappy was a voice actor reference I weirdly like them (don't know why). Honestly, Oghi was the one I was most angry at when he betrayed Zero because he's been the first member of the group to trust Zero and his betrayal was the most bitter. Anyway, I'll be back with me next two stories when I finish with them, I'm on the first know, so until then please review!


End file.
